A Wedding for Three
by MizuOtome
Summary: Sango's been having bad nightmares lately and Miroku isn't helping. When she turns to Kagome to make her feel better, the two of them go off training. However, a demon decides to find them, and makes them his brides! [Rated for sexual content]
1. Training Makes Perfect

WOO! Go me! New story!! XD Hope you guys enjoy this one. It's a MirSan/InuKag one just 'cause I love those couples! starry eyes

And don't forget... shniff I don't own InuYasha, Takahashi-sama does....

-----

The sun started to fade and the sky became gradually darker. When the rain started pouring in, Sango continued to train with her weapon, until out of the darkness, Kohaku stood.

"Kohaku?" Sango's heart raced. "I don't understand..."

"Die..." Kohaku drew a sword and ran at Sango. When she tried to dodge, her legs were paralyzed.

"Why can't I move?!" She fell to the ground just as Kohaku was coming and he raised the blade. Just then, Miroku leapt between them and Kohaku hacked him into bits. Sango watched helplessly, as she cried, "Stop! Stop!" The rain continued to pelt her in the face, mixed with Miroku's blood. There was a crack of thunder and...

Sango sat up quickly, panting. She was covered in a cold sweat and looked around. Miroku slept against the wall across the small hut, sitting next to InuYasha, also fast asleep. Kaede and Shippo slept near the fire. Kagome was back in her time and would be returning tomorrow. There was another crack of thunder that made Sango's heart skip a beat. She'd finally calmed down somewhat. _I'm glad it was only a dream_. She thought. Miroku opened one eye and looked towards her.

"Everything okay Sango?" He asked.

"Miroku? Yes, everything's okay. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Miroku stood up and walked over to her. Once again sitting down, he put a hand on her shoulder. "It just had a bad dream, that's all." She started to talk quicker and realized she was blushing. "You should... get back to sleep then." She smiled.

Miroku smiled too. "Are you sure? You look like you're running a fever..." But instead of lifting his hand to feel her forehead, it went south and started rubbing her butt.

"PERVERT!" was the wake up call for the entire village...

The next morning, Sango was nowhere to be found. Miroku's face was still red from when she slapped him and InuYasha got hardly any sleep.

Sango stomped off towards the well. If she needed someone to talk to, she could always turn to Kagome. When she arrived, Kagome was already there trying to pull her bag out of the well. She turned and smiled towards Sango. "Good morning Sango." She said happily.

Sango returned the smile. "Good morning." Kagome noticed she had, not only her Hiraikotsu, but also some bows and arrows. "These are for you, I was hoping that instead of going back to the village, we could go do some training for the day. I hope you don't mind..."

"Nope, not at all." Kagome smiled. "This isn't like you though Sango, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just had a bad nightmare last night and..." She looked up at Kagome. "That _monk_ wasn't much of a help."

Kagome sighed. "That's alright." She took the bows and arrows. "Where to?"

"Uhm... I was hoping we could go to my village." She looked down again.

"Alright. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Yeah! I'm fine." She smiled. "Let's go Kirara." After Kirara transformed, they both jumped on and flew off. Kagome giggled a little bit.

"It'll be fun to make them worry."

"Yeah." Said Sango. "They deserve to worry sometimes..."

It took InuYasha and Miroku a little while to realize that the two of them left without saying anything. Miroku's first conclusion was right however, but then they started coming up with the craziest ideas of where the girl's could be.

"Maybe they're off training." Said Miroku.

"That, or maybe Sango's in Kagome's time."

"No... that's not likely. Maybe they're off picking flowers for us." He did a girly-like face and let out a shrill, girl-like giggle.

InuYasha hit him in the head for it. "Idiot. That aint likely. What if... what if they got kidnapped?" InuYasha wondered out loud.

They continued their false accusations and Kagome and Sango arrived at the village. It was mid afternoon now and they began training.

"Go ahead Kagome, I'm ready!"

"Okay!!!" Kagome called back. She readied her arrow and aimed right at Sango's chest. Just in case something did go wrong, Kagome used some of the softest things she brought to put on the arrowheads, marshmallows. She fired the arrow and Sango swung her hiraikotsu, snapping it in half and running at Kagome.

Kagome jumped to dodge and fired another arrow. Once again, Sango swung her enormous weapon, breaking it again.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" She yelled as she threw it at Kagome. She dove down to the ground as it swung above her head, missing her by mere inches. Before it could return to Sango, Kagome fired another arrow at her from the ground. Sango drew her sword and tried to cut it. While doing so, Kagome launched another arrow. The hiraikotsu was just about back to Sango's hands. She caught it, and sliced the arrow all at the same time.

They continued to fight, taking it easy on each other of coarse. When the sun began to set, they sat down for some dinner that Kagome brought.

"Kagome, I really think your cooking is getting better!" Sango smiled. She was being totally honest.

"Thanks! At least someone realizes it!" There was a short pause and then they both began laughing. "Hey, why don't we just stay here tonight? I'm actually enjoying this training." She smiled.

"I don't have a problem with it." Sango smiled too. "My home is the last one still standing, and even though it's so empty and tainted here, I still love it... like it was still my home."

"It'll always be your home, Sango."

"Yeah..." Sango wiped a single tear from her eye and changed the subject. "Do you think they've even noticed why we're gone yet?"

"Not likely." They both laughed even more.

Meanwhile, back at Kaede's...

"What if some ninjas came from nowhere and there's an all out war going on between them?!" Miroku said.

"Hey, it could happen... you know? Kagome's time is crazy, I believe anything after seeing it."

"Hmm... what if they're stranded at sea?"

There was still no progress with the two guys. Kaede and Shippo watched shaking their heads at their stupidity.

"Why don't we just tell them Kaede?" Said Shippo.

"What if Koga came and stole them both away?!" Miroku yelled as though he had figured it out.

"Let's let them be Shippo..." Kaede had finally answered.

"I'd believe it! That bastard!" InuYasha started ranting about how Koga is weak and shouldn't even be considered a demon.

Elsewhere though, another demon was just about waking up for the night. "Women..." he said slowly. "I want women..." He looked into a shattered mirror on the wall. He looked almost human, except with pointed elf-like ears. His eyes shined with a sort of handsomeness to them. His hair was as black as a midnight shadow and was tied neatly back. His body was that of a sex god's and he wore a long, black, manly kimono with white hakima pants.

The mirror glimmered a little bit and shown Kagome and Sango in it, they were lying on their backs laughing and talking. "Such fine women..." he chuckled softly. "You two, shall be mine..."


	2. The 'Willing' Abduction

Hey peoples, sorry it's been so long since I posted a chapter, and to think you guys have given me so many great reviews! –sobs- These are tears of happiness XD Ahh, and I know, I know, they are kinda… okay, WAY out of character, but it's just a simple way to make this funnier.

Disclaimer: -shniff- I… don't… own… InuYasha… -sobbing- (those weren't tears of happiness) But I do own the "sexy demon". ;D

-----

The night air was somewhat cool and a small breeze blew through the empty village where Kagome and Sango lay sleeping. Sango tossed from side to side, unable to keep in a silent sleep. Her dream was once again recurring.

Kohaku, who was now smiling, had slaughtered Miroku. "Sis, aren't you proud?" His voiced echoed and slowly disappeared in the sound of Sango's sobs.

Sango quickly sat up panting and covered in a cold sweat. "J…just a dream…" she let out a sigh of relief and tried to stop herself from shaking. She looked over towards Kagome who slept soundly rolling back and forth mumbling things like, "Burn… stupid… geometry book…" Sango thought it was time to wake her up when she started growling and gnawing on her blanket…

"So, you had the same nightmare?" Kagome asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah. I don't know why but I keep having the same dream every night. I wonder if it means something." Sango looked down. "What if…"

"Relax." Kagome was now more awake. She patted Sango on the back. "I'm sure it's just a dream, nothing more."

"But it makes me so mad!" Sango roared. "Miroku doesn't even care that it has to do with him! That filthy monk! All he ever cares about is rubbing on me, that dirty, filthy, disgusting pervert! I've been so worried too…" When she realized that she was blushing, she quickly looked down.

Kagome just sat with a slight smile. "I'm sure he does care, Sango. I mean, he can't be _just_ a pervert." She scooted over next to her and gave her a hug. "It'll be okay…" Kagome didn't know what else to say. It was obvious that Miroku and Sango cared; they were getting married once the whole ordeal with Naraku was over.

"Thanks…" Sango was now smiling as well. Suddenly, footsteps came from the shadowed area. "Do you here that?" Sango stood up and readily grabbed her weapon.

"I think I know who it is…" Kagome closed her eyes looking quite annoyed. "SIT!" After there was a loud crash from where the footsteps were, Kagome stood up and dusted herself off.

"What was that for?!" Came InuYasha's voice. He and Miroku came out from the shadows, InuYasha rubbing his head.

Miroku came over to Sango and took her hands, "My dear Sango, did you have yet another-" Smack! One of his hands was in the wrong place. "Aww… come on."

Kagome and InuYasha stood closely by shaking their heads.

"Enough." Sango said.

"What's enough?" asked Miroku.

"You and I, I've had enough! Forget I ever said that I'd marry you!" She yelled.

No one was sure, but they'd all thought they heard a slight whimper from the teary eyed Miroku. "What did I do?"

Before he could answer, someone appeared from the darkness. He was the demon who'd been watching them. "Why not marry me instead?" He suggested to Sango.

His looks were absolutely enlightening and even Kagome had a slight amount of blush over coming her face when she looked at him. It made InuYasha somewhat jealous.

Sango actually looked like she was considering it to make Miroku worry. After much silence Sango lost all hope that Miroku would do anything about it. "I think I'll consider it." Was her answer.

Everyone nearly fell at hearing this. "WHAT?!" They all yelled in disbelief.

"Well, what's the point, Miroku doesn't care how I feel."

"Now when did I say that?"

"You didn't have to say it, it's pretty obvious." Sango glared devilishly at him until he hid behind Kagome.

"Idiot." Came InuYasha's reply. The demon walked up next to Sango, smiling.

"My name is Sekushi and I am the demon lord from north of here."

"Demon?" Kagome looked closer, and apparently Sango hadn't noticed it either.

"Come with me Sango, for we shall be wed." He called out into the night.

Sango hesitated. "But I wasn't serious…" She muttered. "I… uh… umm… wait!"

He looked down at her. "Only if I am able to find a more suitable wife will I give you up." He put his arm around her, which made Miroku unusually angry and jealous. When he began to step forward, Kagome snagged the sleeve of his kimono.

"Wait." She said. "Don't attack, you could hurt Sango…" She sighed. "There's only one way…Kagome stepped forward and looked back at Miroku. "You owe me BIG time for this." She whispered. InuYasha just continued to watch in amusement, he had no idea was about to happen.

"Uhh… I think I might have a suitable wife for you." Kagome walked slowly towards the demon, Miroku had begun to realize what she meant about him "owing" her. "Please," She began. She put her hands together and over her heart. "Am I suitable enough?" The silence was short-lived when InuYasha let out a slight squeak no one would've ever suspected would be from him. His eye had an uncontrollable twitch now and it almost looked like he was going to cry.

"Was it something I did? Something I said?" His voice was high-pitched and way out of its usual tone. He stood in awe without saying anything else.

"Ahh… yes, very suitable indeed." He released Sango and began stepping towards Kagome.

"NOW MIROKU! Quick!!!" Kagome yelled to him, indicating for him to use his wind tunnel but it was too late. Sekushi now had his arms around both of the girl's.

"You can't honestly believe I could chose between you two fine ladies. Come, you shall BOTH be my brides!!!" He chuckled into the cold night and there was a wind that surrounded him. "Shall we?" They were all shrouded in mist and sent away, Sango and Kagome were now unconscious.

Miroku stood without saying anything. It took them both a few moments to comprehend things.

"I just don't get it." InuYasha was whimpering a little. "Did I really do something wrong? What did I do?"

"Get a hold of yourself InuYasha!" Miroku slapped him. "Hey, that's kind of fun… no wonder Sango likes doing that…"

InuYasha shook his head and stood up. "You idiot!" he was back to normal. "This is all your fault that they're both gone!!!" He picked up Sango's boomerang and dashed off towards the North. Miroku followed as well.

-----

Okies, it could be tomorrow, it could be next week, or even next year (highly doubtful) before my next chapter and let me warn you all, the label 'Rated for sexual content' will be active in the next chapter, he he he, Mr. Demon's gonna have dirty thoughts! XD


	3. Save it for the Honeymoon!

Yay for chapter three! –happy dance- I'm having eye problems right now though, so dontt mind me if mi tping is ralely bad –still looks at the keys a little- XD

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, Takahashi-sama does. I only own Sekushi (the sexy beast :D) and the story itself, yah know, like… it was my idea…

-----

The sun still had yet to rise when the demon entered a large palace. It was unlike the cave from where he watched Kagome and Sango, it was more royal and warmly. Everything shined of old rich things. Sekushi stepped into an enormous bedroom where he threw the girls onto the bed and turned to leave. Women servants were standing on either side of the door as he came out. They were holding white and silver-ish yukata's.

After Sekushi left they stepped inside and closed the doors. Sekushi continued up a stairwell to the top of the home that was just above a cliff area. He looked down into the black gorge and said in a creepy kind of tone, "If they have any will what so ever to defy me, the let this drop decide their fate." He chuckled softly and turned back to walk into the palace and change into something more suitable.

Miroku was running short of breath as he attempted to keep up with InuYasha. Luckily for him though, InuYasha was slowed down somewhat because of Sango's boomerang.

"Stupid… bastard…I'll kill him…." InuYasha kept mumbling to himself as he ran.

"Who me?" Miroku was suddenly tense.

"Maybe, I could always kill both of you…"

"It's not my fault completely! I mean, you could've done something but instead you just sat there!!"

The arguing continued as they made their way north of Sango's village. InuYasha could start to smell more and more of Kagome's scent.

Sango was the first to awaken when the doors slammed and the servants left. She turned her head over towards where Kagome lay innocently sleeping now. They were both wearing the really short and skimpy yukata's. The yukata wasn't even down past their mid-thigh and the top part was also revealing as they couldn't tie them any tighter and their cleavage was almost uncovered too much.

Quickly, Sango covered her chest and leaned over to shake Kagome. "Hey, wake up! Kagome? Wake up!"

Kagome sat up slowly and looked down at her chest. She let out a short breathed scream and covered herself. "Great! Not only are we gonna be married to some creepy stranger demon dude, but he's a pervert too!?" Kagome's eye twitched a little. "We have GOT to get out of here…"

"No kidding…" Sango looked around. "What if one of us escaped and the other held off that deranged freak?"

"Sounds good to me."

"I don't think so…" Sekushi's voice came from around the corner. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside. He had a single white kimono on and came closer towards them. "I know I should wait until after we're married, but I can't help but be selfish." Kagome and Sango backed up on the bed as he started to lean onto it. "Give yourselves to me!"

Sango dove to the left and Kagome rolled off the bed to the left. He landed on the bed himself and they crawled for the door. "You filthy creep!" Sango yelled as she just about made it to the door. He stood up and walked towards them.

"So you want to play hard to get then?" He laughed a little and grabbed Kagome's shoulder, turned her around and put his hand on her chest. He began to run his and downwards and almost into her clothes until she screamed and kicked him in a place the would even make a male demon hurt for a few minutes.

"Let's run!" She yelled. They both stood up and dashed towards the top of the stairs. Kagome turned and saw as Sekushi came running after him.

"You cannot defy me! I now own you!"

They ran onto the roof-like area where the cliff lay down below them. "Dead end…" said Sango.

"What now?" Kagome looked towards Sekushi as he emerged through the doorway towards them.

"I just want to love you… can't you understand?" A smug grin came over his face. "Come to me, you want me, you can't deny it. You both came here of your free will."

"That was a moments hesitation!" Sango yelled out.

"Any moments hesitation can make all the difference in life, my darlings."

"Don't call us that!" Kagome was getting frustrated now. She turned to Sango. "I've got an idea… you should escape. You're stronger then I am."

"Are you going to be okay? Are you sure?" Sango looked worried.

"Just find Miroku and InuYasha. They've got to be coming for us, I'm sure of it!" Kagome turned back towards Sekushi.

"I refuse to marry you." Sango yelled. "What are you going to do now?"

"Fine."

"What?!" Both of the girls were surprised he gave in so simply.

"So be it that you cannot except me." He stepped forward and pushed Kagome to the side. He grabbed Sango by the shoulder and threw her backwards. She couldn't quite catch the edge and began to fall.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled. She reached her hand out to her but Sango had already slipped and began falling.

Miroku and InuYasha came up to a flat surface where a palace lay above. "This is probably it."

"Yeah." InuYasha looked up and saw as someone was falling. "It's Sango!" He said as he looked closer. InuYasha was tired from running and carrying her weapon that it was too late to simply jump and catch her. Miroku did the next best thing and used his Wind Tunnel to pull her closer.

"Nnh…" Sango looked up at what was pulling her in. "M… Miroku?" _So he was worried?_ Miroku covered his hand just as she was feet away and she fell right on top of him and they both stumbled onto the ground.

"Are you okay? What happened? You didn't marry him did you?" Miroku looked at her frantically.

_He's for once not thinking about my female anatomy…_Sango was astonished and blushed.

"What are you wearing?" He looked down the open portion of the top and smiled a perverted little smirk. Smack!

"Can't you think of anything else at a time like this?!" She yelled. InuYasha dropped her boomerang in front of her.

"Where's Kagome?"

"She's still up there. She said I should go find you guys… obviously it was easier then I planned to we can save her quickly before that creep marries her."

"Marries her?!"

"Well, duh. Why did you think he kidnapped us? He was looking for a wif--" Before Sango could finish, InuYasha already began jumping up the cliff side towards the top. He didn't care how tired he was, he was going to save Kagome.

Back with Kagome, she was being carried back down to the bedroom, screaming and struggling. "Lemme go! You dirty, dirty, filthy, vulgar, UGH! LEMME GO!"

He tossed her onto the bed and grabbed at her yukata which was starting to rip as he pulled on it. She kicked him and backed away grabbing her now openly exposed chest. "My my, aren't we energetic tonight?" He chuckled again and leaned over her. He began moving closer and closer with his eyes closed tightly. He put his hand in hers and began to go in for a kiss and see what would happen from there.

"Wait!" Kagome was desperate to think of something. "I'd wish for us to be married first!" She suggested.

"Come now, my dear. That could take too long." He sat up and somewhat off of her. It was a sigh of relief, for now anyways.

"Please, why not just wait until… you know…" She turned her face as though she was blushing but in truth she wanted to throw up.

"I understand. Then we will be wed right now!"

"Wha!?"

He walked over towards the corner and unconcealed a long shining white kimono with red flower petals up the side of it. It had many layers and was very high quality. "You shall wear this and meet me up on the roof top." His servant came in. "Try anything, and they shall see to it that you end up like the other girl."

"Fine." Kagome looked down. _Hurry up InuYasha…_

-----

Yeah, that was a weird chappie XD I'm sorry about the… y'know, content P You were forewarned though!!! I'll probably update tomorrow or Sunday or somethin'. Hope you enjoyed!!


	4. The Daring and Demented Rescue!

Yay! I'm finally updating again. ; Sorry it took so long everyone. Well, here's chapter four!

Disclaimer: I… -sobs- don't own… InuYasha… -sits in corner twiddling thumbs- But the greatest Manga-ka does! Yay Rumiko Takahashi-sama!!!!

-----

Kagome slipped into the kimono as slowly as possible, trying to buy time. She shifted her eyes back and forth towards the servants. They each had a long, sleek dagger that was neatly placed neatly on their laps as they sat and watched.

"You're very lucky." One of them startled her as they spoke. She turned to look at the pale-faced old woman sitting by the door. Her eyes sagged and she looked as though she was tired and her untidy gray hair ran down her shoulders and almost to her knees. "Master Sekushi always treats his women with kindness. He's very wealthy too."

"Just how many women does he have?" Kagome suddenly felt even more disgusted then before.

"None."

"But…?" She looked at the old woman.

"If they defy him, he'll kill them or eat them." Kagome made a slight, unidentifiable sound like a cross between a hiccup and a gulp.

"You are ready?" One of the other servants stood up. This one was younger, but still pale and skinny. She had red hair that was tied semi-neatly in a bun.

"Yes…" Kagome looked down. _Please… PLEASE hurry you guys! _

Meanwhile, the others were walking just below the palace that was too high up to simply climb.

"Oh… I feel so horrible. I hope Kagome is okay…" Sango had a concerned look on her face.

"Hmm…." InuYasha looked down as though he was contemplating something.

"What if we had me go back in there to distract him again?" Sango said drastically.

"No." Miroku looked at both of them. "Master Mushin told me of this demon. He's been alive for a long time, hunting woman, taking them hostage. Any woman that's gotten away and tried to return was killed there on the spot. Any woman that defies him in his quarters gets eaten or sent to a death by means of this cliff. Sango can't…"

"Then I have another plan…" InuYasha smiled and glared slightly towards Miroku.

Kagome stumbled on the long dress as she walked up to the rooftop, again, slowly. _I wonder if Sango is okay…_ there were so many things on her mind that she was unaware that she'd reached the top. Shimmering white flowers were placed neatly around the edge of the enormous rooftop and pink sakura pedals littered the ground. Kagome was in awe at how beautiful it was.

"Come to me my dear. And we shall be wed." He smiled and Kagome could just see the dirty things he had planned for her in his eyes. She began to step forward in a pace that even Buyo could beat. The pedals clung to her dress as she walked and she looked around frantically, almost praying that by some miracle something would happen. Sure enough…

"Master! Master! There are two women here!" The red haired servant from earlier stumbled upon the scene panting. The woman looked half disgusted as she said it.

"Well, do not hesitate, bring them up here." He demanded. The woman turned and ran down the marble staircase. Kagome's heart pounded as this was buying her so much time. Moments later, the servant reappeared with two woman. They were both wearing exceedingly long kimonos and covered their faces with large fans.

One of them had a purple kimono that was rapped around her chest and tied in a bow in the back. It ran down far past her feet and dragged a couple of inches. Her hair was in a really small ponytail that was almost familiar.

The other had long silver hair that was up in a ponytail. She also had a white veil that covered the top of her head. She was wearing a white kimono that was tied with a green apron-like skirt. Kagome recognized it as Sango's and was beginning to catch on.

"What are your names, m'ladies?" Sekushi seemed not to notice how abruptly unfeminine like they were.

"I'm…" the first one cleared her throat. "I'm Miryoku. And this is my sister, Inshu." Kagome's eyes swelled with tears and her gut hurt from holding in the laughter. _I've been saved before in weird ways, but never like this…_she snickered under her breath. She looked behind them only to see Sango in the doorway. Sekushi was preoccupied with Miroku and InuYasha so Kagome slid towards her.

InuYasha let out what he believed to be a shrill, girl-like giggle that became scary to the girls rather then make them want to laugh. InuYasha looked out of the corner of his eye to make sure that Kagome and Sango were safely down the staircase. Sekushi had a grim smile on his face.

"Well… well… _well…_" He glared deeply at Miroku and InuYasha. "To think that MEN would break my gourd parading around as filthy women.

Miroku turned to InuYasha. "Wow! He saw through our disguises!" He said sarcastically under his breath. They both snapped the fans closed and tossed them to the side.

"Prepare to die, bastard." InuYasha growled at him.

"Uhm, InuYasha…" Miroku looked at him. "We can't fight in these clothes…" There was a long moment of silence as Sekushi stomped closer. His eyes burned with rage and InuYasha got it together.

"Well… uhm… nice tah meet you… uhm… and… uh…"

"RUN!" Miroku turned, lifted the his "kimono" and trotted gracefully down the stairs. At the bottom, where the exit was, were Sango in just her pink kimono and Kagome still in the white wedding dress. There was one problem, however. All of the kitchen servents and cleaning maids stood in between the door and the girls.

"Master wants a woman!"

"Yeah! And master gets what he wants!"

Chattered filled the room as they stepped closer with weapons such as the same daggers from before to harvesting tools and pitchforks.

"Uh… oh…" Kagome said in a panicky voice. "What do we do _now_?"

"We… uhm… RUN!" They both turned and sprinted back up the stairs until they ran into InuYasha and Miroku. Together, the four of them stumbled and rolled back to the bottom.

There was also a loud slap when Miroku "accidentally" landed with his face buried in Sango's chest.

"IS THIS REALLY THE TIME?!" She shrieked. Kagome was sitting on top of InuYasha's back, her eyes looking up at Sekushi's. The servants continued closer and closer. Weaponless and wearing the wrong clothes for fighting, Kagome and the other's struggled amongst themselves to pry loose, but time was running out…

-----

Yay! And there's chapter 4. It's shorter then my usual chapters and stuff, but I should really be studying for my exams. I hope you all enjoyed. I'll try to update soon! Ja!


	5. Run Away Bride

Hey all! Here's chapter 5 'cause you know you want it! P Okay, well, no more out of control sex morals and cross dressing, I promise. –snicker-

Disclaimer: The greatest Manga-ka in the world owns InuYasha. ALL HAIL TAKAHASHI-SAMA!!!

-----

"Dammit! I _knew_ we should've brought the clothes and weapons with us!" InuYasha pouted and he looked around. He couldn't jump around because Sango's apron-like skirt was too tight. Miroku _would_ use his wind tunnel, but he'd suck in the servants too. They were all caught in the middle as Sekushi and the servants walked closer.

"Prepare for your deaths." Sekushi roared in a low, demonic tone. Kagome, however, wasn't prepared to die.

"Miroku… where is the Tetsusaiga and your clothes?"

"Just outside, but…"

"Right." Kagome stood up, lifted the dress and sprinted to the door. The chattering was still going on, so it was _almost_ unnoticed. Three servants instantly sprung towards her and one used a pitchfork as a sword and stabbed right at her. Kagome stepped back and tripped over the wedding kimono. "EEEK!!!!!" She slammed into a suit of armor, whose enormous shield came toppling over one of the servants. The rest backed away in fear.

Kagome covered herself from the crash, but opened her eyes only to see InuYasha's face. With one arm, he held up the armor from falling on her and the other he held her close with. "Idiot… what… are… you… thinking?!"

"What am I thinking?! You're the idiot! You freak cross dressing psycho!"

"FINE! Next time… I won't… do drastic things… to save… you!" The armor's weight wasn't getting any lighter. "GO!" He put his hand on her back and pushed her so that she slid across the marble floor and nearly to the door. There was a loud crash and everyone's attention shifted to where the armor was. InuYasha sat back panting and sweating. Without any hesitation, Kagome stood and ran towards the door.

The silence was broken when the servants began yelling again. The majority of them went after Kagome as she leapt through the door only to trip again and roll down the dirt walkway. The dress she was wearing was now torn and dirt covered beyond repair, but despite that she continued towards a large rock where she could still see Sango's hiraikotsu sitting. She came around only to see the guy's clothes, the Tetsusaiga, Miroku's staff, and even Kagome's bow and arrows. She fired a single arrow at the ground by the servants, causing them to fall over one another in fear of the sacred power.

Sango ran past them now and slid behind the rock. She picked up the hiraikotsu. "Nice job Kagome." She winked and spun her weapon above her head. "HIRAIKOTSU!" She thrust it forward and knocked down more servants. "Geez, how many of these servants does he have?!" Miroku and InuYasha came quickly and swung around the rock.

"My god… I will NEVER do that again. Being a woman must be so hard." Miroku took Sango's hands. "But, all that aside, you still have aspiring beauty my dear Sang—" SMACK! " Alright… alright." Then guys changed quickly and Sango put her apron-skirt back on. Kagome continued to fire more arrows until…

"Oh no! I'm out of arrows!"

"That's okay." InuYasha stepped forward. "I'll take it from here." He pulled out the Tetsusaiga. "WIND SCAR!" He yelled as he swung it towards the cliff above. The pieces that got sliced all came down and formed a rockslide that covered the servants. "Heh, that wasn't too bad."

"Now that all the servants are gone, it's time to take care of Sekushi." Said Miroku.

"Right. We _owe _him a little payback for what he did." Sango and a death glare come across her face.

"Uhm… can we get my clothes?" Kagome completely broke the mood. Everyone nearly toppled over at what she said. "Oh! Come on! I can run around wearing a torn-to-bits dress that's overly large!" InuYasha tossed his cloak over her head.

"Then wear that for the time being."

She quickly tore the dress off and slipped it on. She tied everything quickly and turned.

"My Kagome, it's almost like you knew how to put that on."

Kagome and InuYasha turned bright red but didn't say anything.

"They had to do that before, remember? In Togenkyo." Miroku smiled brightly.

"Oh… where was I?"

"THIS ISN'T IMPORTANT!" InuYasha yelled and started forward.

"Right! Right!" Kagome ran after him. The other two just stood and blinked at the stupidity of them.

As they stepped back into the doorway, Sekushi still stood on the staircase.

"So you've returned."

"Yeah! We owe you a little payback!" Kagome yelled. "That… and I want my clothes…" she murmured.

"Fine by me. See if you can take me on." He quickly leapt upwards and landed directly in front of InuYasha. "You'll be my first victim."

Taken by surprise, InuYasha took a step back to dodge the wildly thrown punch by Sekushi. It wasn't enough though because Sekushi simply took him by the shoulder and dug his claws in. InuYasha locked his jaw in pain.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled. She turned and grabbed a long pole-like staff and swung it at him. Sekushi threw InuYasha aside and grabbed the staff. He gripped it tightly and swung Kagome around so quickly that with the force of it she had to let go. "Eeeek!!!" The first thing she made contact with was InuYasha who'd used his own body as a shield to catch her. The both fell to the ground. "Are you okay?" Kagome looked at his shoulder.

"Yeah." He sat up. "This guy is going to be tougher than we thought."

Suddenly, a great wind formed from behind Sekushi, it was Miroku.

"I'll suck you in before you can do anything but cry out a few pleas of forgiveness." Miroku looked angry. Sango stood behind him wondering if he was really mad that Sekushi tried to marry her. But before she could think of anything else, Sekushi let the wind carry him towards Miroku. Once up in the air, he took a nearby sword from the wall and sliced at Miroku, hitting him in the chest. He drew the wind tunnel away and stumbled backwards.

"Miroku!" Sango put her hand on his shoulder.

"I feel so worthless to you, Sango. I can't help you when you need it most, and I'm just a perverted creep. That's all I am to you, right?"

"Oh… Miroku." She rapped her arms around him and hugged him closely.

Kagome tugged on InuYasha sleeve repeatedly. "See! See! THEY LOVE EACHOTHER! I knew it!"

"Isn't that the least of our worries?" InuYasha looked aggravated. He pulled out the Tetsusaiga and aimed it at Sekushi.

"What? You think I can't take all four of you on at the same time?" He laughed sinisterly. InuYasha took one false leap at him and Sekushi put a barrier around himself. InuYasha didn't have time to make Tetsusaiga red and ultimately hit the barrier, being thrown back into a corner of the room.

A black cloud of smoke spiraled around him until he grew into a huge bear demon, complete with large horns. While everyone was in awe at his size, he took one swift look at Kagome and came pounding down with his paw. "YOU UNGRATEFUL WENCH! DIE!" Kagome turned to run, but couldn't make it. Luckily, Sekushi only hit the ground around her but she fell forward so quickly that she hit the ground and was unconscious.

"Kagome!" InuYasha ran and knelt beside her. He turned and glared angrily. "You'll die." He growled.

"What's that? You'll kill me?" Sekushi chuckled. "How entertaining…"

"You… will die… for hurting Kagome…" He stood up and turned towards Sekushi.

"You make me sick." Sango stood up. "I'm tired of this stupid little game." Gripping the hiraikotsu, she looked towards InuYasha and nodded.

-----

Wooo!! Tune in next time to see our favorite demon slayer (and probably the only one left) and hanyou get together for some serious ass whoopin'!


	6. The Hidden Parade Route

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't added a new chapter to this one in like… forever. XD So, since this is apparently my best story (it's got the most reviews after all…), I better finish it for you guys, ne? Also, thanks so much for all of your reviews! You make me feel _special_…

Disclaimer: InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. All must worship her or die. –smileness-

* * *

"You'll be sorry you ever tried anything with Kagome…" InuYasha growled at Sekushi. Sango gripped her hiraikotsu harder and didn't hesitate as she launched it through the air at him. Miraculously, he dogged it but just barely. The boomerang bone returned to Sango. From behind Sango, Miroku was beginning to come to. 

"What… happened?" He looked up.

"You were knocked out pretty good." She smiled. "Thank goodness you're alright."

Sekushi, in his enormous bear form, stood proudly as he laughed. "Fools… all of you, to defy me. But, I'll forgive you if you hand over the women."

"Not on your life pal." InuYasha stepped forward and swung the tetsusaiga, releasing the Wind Scar, but all it did was knock Sekushi back a little. The others took this time to start on their attacks. Sango took Miroku's staff and bent it so that it was within the hiraikotsu, making it spin faster and it's attack a lot stronger. It hit Sekushi's arm, making a snapping noise. He fell to the ground in agony.

"Well now," Miroku said, "What's this about us being weak, Sekushi?" The hiraikotsu returned to Sango.

"Ha… you don't know the half of it. I am not Sekushi." Everyone's expressions became overcome with surprise. They all looked around to see where he was, but all they could see was a small amount of smoke that rose from the ground ever since InuYasha used his Wind Scar. And that really was all; Kagome was gone as well.

InuYasha's face was becoming pale. _Dammit, why didn't I notice?_

"InuYasha!" Sango called. "Look, down there!" She pointed to a small entrance that had just recently been opened. "He must've gone out that way!"

"Quick, but not quick enough." The bear demon ran and slid in front of the door. "Don't think you'll be getting passed me."

Elsewhere, Kagome was being carried over the real Sekushi's shoulder. "My dear, I'll take you away and- Ouch!" Kagome pelted him in the head with her fist. "How long have you been awake!"

"Long enough to know what kinda lying creep you really are. But then again, it doesn't take much to realize THAT, am I right?" She continued to kick and struggle.

"Do you really not want to go with me?" He murmured.

"OH! I'm SO glad you're FINALLY figuring that out NOW!" She screamed in his ear.

"That makes me… want you so much more!" He smiled delighted.

"You… freak." This man petrified Kagome more then ever now.

Moments later, they came upon another stone door. He opened it with one hand as he hung onto Kagome's butt with the other.

"EXCUSE ME!" She squealed. "TAKE YOUR HAND OFF OF ME!"

"Would you kindly… SHUT UP!" He screamed back. He leapt out of the door and a few feet down onto some grass. Kagome turned to look and saw nothing but miles of open fields with tall grass, flowers, and a sky that was still dim with the morning light, the sun had only begun to rise. It was a stunning view.

"All of this… is it yours?" Kagome asked feeling suddenly calmed by the surrounding area.

"No, it's just open land. I've never been able to cross it until now and that's because of you."

"Because of… me?"

"The only way I could leave these lands that I've been trapped upon was if I found a wife."

"But you _came_ to Sango and me… doesn't that mean you could leave?"

"Yes, but only to get women." His hand slowly continued to rub Kagome's butt. She lifted her foot and kicked him.

"Oh, touching story, I'm sure it's _SO _real." She rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, the bear still stood in front of the entrance. He leapt towards InuYasha with his massive paws, crushing the ground around him. InuYasha lost his balance and fell onto his back. The bear forced his paw down onto him and InuYasha used the tetsusaiga as a shield. He was being pushed further into the breaking ground.

"InuYasha!" Sango prepared to throw her hiraikotsu.

"Stop!" InuYasha called. "Don't! Go… after Kagome… and that creep… while I… hold him off…"

Sango paused for a second, but then ran to the door. Miroku dashed after her and took her hand before she went down. "Sango my dear…" he began. "Please, be safe. And, I'm sorry about before."

"Miroku…" She couldn't help but blush. Without saying anything, she leaned up and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. She turned and continued down the stairs. Miroku stood with a giddy expression on his face.

"Uhm… A LITTLE HELP HERE MIROKU!" InuYasha called.

Miroku turned around, looking determined. "Right."

Sango continued down the stairs until she saw some glimmer of light. She ran out into the open field where the wind blew calmly. She stopped for only an instant to admire the landscape. _Don't worry, Kagome. I'll be on my way_. She thought. She turned her head swiftly and looked around. There was a part through the field where the grass was parted a little bit, into a trail.

She stepped onto it and continued down the trail, parting it more hoping that when the other two would catch up they'd know exactly where to go. The grass was about her height so it was hard to see where to go next, but she just kept running. The sun was now completely in the sky and the grass waved with the breeze. Even with how calm everything was, her heart raced.

The fighting continued between InuYasha, Miroku, and the bear demon. Miroku readied his hand to use the wind tunnel as InuYasha slid under the bear, taking its feet with him. The bear began to tower over and fall. InuYasha sent a Wind Scar his way making him fall faster and Miroku opened his Wind Tunnel, capturing the bear in his wide, endless abyss.

"Let's not waste anymore time, InuYasha!" Miroku ran to the door.

"Gotcha." He ran right behind him. _I swear, if that creep does ANYTHING to Kagome, I'll kill 'em and then kill 'em again in hell…_

They too continued down the stairs out into the wide field. InuYasha whined, "With all these flowers I can't get a good scent of Kagome _or_ Sango."

"Wait, InuYasha, here." He pointed to the area where the grass was once again parted. "Sango did this to show us the way."

"Then what're we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

Yeah, weird chapter. It's like the yellow brick road in the Wizard of Oz, except with a huge bear, some perverted guy who's name in English means Sexy, hidden stairs, tall grass, all with a side of doggy ears. D Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll have the next one hopefully soon. I'll be rapping the story up within the next 2 or 3 chapters. And trust me, you can hope to see a cutesy, love scene near the end. –giggle- And no, no lemon, sorry. XD Those aren't really my style… -sweatdrop- 


	7. Be Wed or be Dead!

Hey everyone, I feel really bad about not updating.-sweatdrop- I just haven't had the… motivation to do so. Well, here goes, another extra-exciting chapter! And I promise that there'll be plenty of Miroku x Sango ness coming up! -wink-

Disclaimer: I don't own them! –ish gonna cry now-

* * *

Sango had made her way across the field, continuing to part the grass until the end. When she reached the hill, she panted a little bit and began to climb. _No creep touches my friend and gets away with it. _She thought.

Meanwhile, the other two were still a ways behind, but catching up quickly. Inu-Yasha wasn't giving Miroku a moment to rest.

"I hope…" Miroku panted as he ran, "we can reach them in time…"

"Oh, we will, I guarantee we will." Inu-Yasha said forcibly. His temper grew more and more.

Elsewhere, Sekushi and Kagome entered a small shrine on top of a hill. It was untidy and the doors and windows were falling apart. Sekushi threw Kagome to the floor. "Finally…"

"Finally what!" Kagome looked up, scared.

"We're… alone…" He smiled. Kagome squealed and leapt towards the back of the shrine. "Maybe if I defile you before they reach us…"

"NO WAY!" She yelled and leaned against the back of the shrine. Just her luck, she hit it hard enough so that the whole back wall began to lean and broke. The entire shrine collapsed and she fell backwards down the hill a little ways. Sekushi was covered in the remains of the shrine. "I… is it over?" She darted her eyes all around.

"Hardly…" Sekushi's muffled voice came from the rubble. He began to stand up and knock all of the pieces aside. When he was finally to his feet, Kagome had already started to run the way they had came. "Come back here!" He roared. His voice shook Kagome's nerves and she tripped, rolling down the hill a ways. When she rolled nearly to the bottom, she stood up dizzy, unaware of her surroundings. Sekushi was coming quickly, and she had no escape.

"WENCH!" Sekushi was just about to leap onto her when Sango's hiraikotsu came barreling in, pummeling his chest and throwing him back towards the shrine.

"Sango!" Kagome jumped to her feet and swayed towards her.

"Are you okay?" They said at the same time. There was a pause and they laughed a little.

"Miroku and Inu-Yasha are on their way." Sango said. "You'd better head back in that direction, I'll take care of this guy."

"Are you sure?"

"You're unarmed and Inu-Yasha's worried to death. You'd better hurry and let him know that you're okay." She smiled. "I'm a demon slayer, there isn't anything this guy can do that I can't handle."

"Thanks Sango." Kagome smiled too. "I believe in you. Be careful!" She turned to run. _Thanks Sango. I'm glad you're on our side._

"Now demon," Sango turned, "it's on."

"Oh, really?" Sekushi smirked. "It's touching how you'll all help each other, die for one another. Ever thought of dying together?"

"Well, if we do it won't be at the hands of a low-class demon such as yourself. Its demons like you that make my life interesting, you know that? It's so much fun just to use you as a warm-up for the real hard stuff."

"Done with the insults yet, wench?"

"The real insult will be when I take you down." She smirked. "Bring it on…"

He leapt at her and drew a sword that was unnoticeable at his side. He swung it quickly but she backed away, it had just missed her throat. She gripped the hiraikotsu and was ready to whip it at him when he put his hand to the ground and had a grin on his face. The ground around Sango began to shake violently, almost like an earthquake. While she was stunned by the sudden shift in the earth he leapt towards her again, this time swiping her arm with the sword. She dropped the hiraikotsu; her arm couldn't support it now.

"Damn…" she muttered.

"Giving up yet?"

"You wish…" Sango brought her arm forward and released her hidden blade, taking him by surprise. She leapt forward and stuck it in the upper part of his right shoulder.

"Argh!"

She continued to push it in deeper until he struck her across the face, causing her to pull out the blade and fall to the ground. He raised his sword and came smashing towards her, but she put her arm out and allowed the hidden blade to become her shield. He was forcing the sword down so hard that her already wounded arm was shaking.

Desperate to escape, she pulled out her own sword with her left hand and thrust it up through his chest. He released the force he had on her and backed up slowly.

"You think something like that would hurt me?" He pulled out the sword and cast it aside.

_What!_ Sango was in awe. _The wound to his chest was worse than the one in his shoulder, yet the shoulder wound hurt him more? What does that mean…?_

"Come at me again, I dare you."

"Gladly…" Sango readied her hidden blade to use and charged forward.

Miroku and Inu-Yasha continued to advance forward in the field. Though the scent was mixed in, Inu-Yasha was picking up a trace of something.

"Miroku…" he stopped suddenly and sniffed the air. "I smell… blood."

"Blood?" He stopped, panted, and continued. "Who's?"

Inu-Yasha sniffed the air again. "A lot from Sekushi… and a hint of Sango's blood in there too."

"We'd better hurry then." Miroku began to pick up his pace again. Inu-Yasha did the same. The two of them began to slow down again when they heard something weaving in and out of the grass when suddenly Kagome appeared from nowhere and ran head on into Inu-Yasha.

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha yelled, grabbing her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She was shaking a little, and panting heavily. "I'm worried about Sango though. She's fighting Sekushi by herself."

Miroku looked at Inu-Yasha. "And you said you smelled her blood?"

"What!" Kagome gasped.

Inu-Yasha knelt down and let her climb onto his back. "We can't waste anymore time, let's hurry."

The battle between Sekushi and Sango continued, though it was getting nowhere. Sango was using the hidden blade and swiping at him randomly. He continued to dodge every attack that she threw at him. He took the butt end of the sword and drove it into her shoulder until she fell onto her back again. Any harder and the bone probably would've snapped. He turned the sword around again and put it at her neck.

"Foolish woman. Become my bride and I'll spare you."

She was silent for a minute, as though pondering something. Then she spoke. "Never." She smiled.

He touched the sword to her throat. "You sure about that?"

"Positive. There's someone else, that I care about." She looked up at the sky, suddenly tear-filled. "And I'd rather die than be with anyone else."

"So be it…" He pressed it against her throat harder so that he drew blood.

She closed her eyes, waiting for it to happen, for him to kill her. And image of Kohaku was in her mind. _Sorry Kohaku…_ she thought. _I won't be able to free you after all. _

The Kohaku in her mind turned slightly, but his eyes were shining. He was smiling, he was happy. "Sis!" he called. A single tear rolled down Sango's cheek. "Don't give up! That's what Father always said. You say it too!" She recalled a time when she wanted to give up demon slaying, but Kohaku encouraged her to be strong.

"Little brother…" she smiled. The image of him smiling and laughing didn't fade, even as Sekushi stood over her with a sword at her throat. She kept her eyes closed, and another figure came into the picture. It was Miroku, and he was smiling too, holding his hand out. Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Shippo, and Kirara appeared too, smiling. _Everyone…_she thought. _I… cannot give up to this. I have too much to live for…_ she reached out for her own sword, and gripped the handle. "Prepare to die a miserable death." She opened her eyes to Sekushi, still standing over her.

* * *

Ouch, another cliffhanger, ne? Mwahahaha, I'm so cruel. I'll try to update as much as possible within the next few weeks. I've got finals coming up though… Hope you enjoyed it. I think I'll rap this story up in the next chapter. -kitty smile- 


	8. Our Forever

Hey all! It's been a while, ne? (don't hurt me…) I finally decided to finish this one up and I'm going to start working on the story that Sunami and I were planning on doing. –smile- so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. Just Sekushi, and after Sango's done with him, I don't think I'll want to own him much after this…

-----

"Prepare to die a miserable death." She opened her eyes to Sekushi, still standing over her. She took her sword and thrust it upwards, going through his shoulder. He yelped in pain again and backed off of her. "That shoulder," she sat up slowly, "that's your weakness, isn't it?"

He looked at her disgusted. "Now that you know, I might as well tell you that in my younger days, I'd parade around destroying anything that was in my way. There was a monk and a demon slayer who worked together and when I attacked them, things went wrong."

Sango thought for a moment, _a monk and a demon slayer? _She had a slight grin on her face. _How ironic…_

"The demon slayer was able to throw me down long enough for the monk to put a seal on my shoulder. If that seal is destroyed, then I'm free to use all of my power. But, I can't destroy it because it hurts every time something is close to breaking it. Too bad for you that it's my only weakness…"

Sango stood up. _Well, if I just hold him off long enough for the others to get here, then we can all think of something…_

She ran at him again, swinging the sword wildly in his face. "What I'm wondering," she pause and swung the sword, "is why," she swung again and he dodged, "you wanted women so badly!" He grabbed the sword and stopped her for a second.

"It had nothing to do with the seal. I just enjoy the thought of having women swarm around me, loving me."

"No woman could ever love a monster like you!" She swung her already exposed hidden blade into his neck.

"I told you, that doesn't hurt me."

"No, but this will!" She tore the sword from his hand and brought it down onto his shoulder. A bright light came from a kanji mark on his shoulder. It was the kanji for 'fate'.

Meanwhile, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and Miroku were getting closer. They stopped suddenly when they saw the light.

"This can't be good!" Miroku kept running.

"Wait! Miroku, wait for us, dammit!" Inu-Yasha yelled.

"It's not use." Kagome smiled a little. "He's worried about her…"

Miroku came through the grass to see Sekushi towering over Sango, who was covered in blood and panting heavily. Sekushi was emitting a dark glow all around his body. He smiled and had sharp fangs, his skin was becoming darker as well.

"M… Miroku!" She called when she noticed him. She smiled with tear filled eyes and reached out. "R… run! He's… s… so st…strong now…" She was shaking all over.

Miroku darted towards the two of them as quickly as possible. "Sango, don't move!" He took his prayer beads and aimed the wind tunnel directly at Sekushi. When he exposed it, Sekushi leapt towards him, releasing poison. Miroku's wind tunnel was engulfed it in and his arm was turning purple. "Nnh…" He fell to one knee.

"I know how to counter that. The monk that originally sealed me did the same trick."

Miroku looked up. "My… grandfather. Right?"

"It was about 45 years ago." He smirked.

"That was him… him and a woman that he loved. I've heard the stories." Miroku smiled and thought the same as Sango, _how ironic._

Without noticing, Sango's hiraikotsu came flying in from nowhere, hitting Sekushi in the back and knocking him to the ground. Miroku and Sekushi's eyes shifted to where Sango stood, her arm was now limp at her side.

"Sango?" Miroku spoke hoarsely.

"That's all I can do now." She said, falling to her knees. "Since the seal is destroyed, he has all of his power. But no one is invincible…" She added, looking down.

Miroku thought for a moment. His weakness, his shoulder, was not an option now.

"Are you two done? I am." Sekushi leapt forward and over Miroku, crashing down over him. Miroku had, at the last second, rolled to the side, barely dodging.

"Fools! My only weakness since you released the seal is fire! Something you don't have!"

Miroku crawled towards where Sango was now lying in a small pool of her own blood. "Just hang on Sango, I won't let you die."

"I know…" she smiled. "There must… be something…"

Sekushi stomped closer and closer, until suddenly…

"FOX FIRE!" Someone had called from above. When the three of them looked up, an arrow that was flaming at the tip was shot down through Sekushi, landing upwards in the ground behind him. The field became engulfed with blue fire before anyone had time to react.

"Sango!" Kagome called. She was atop Kirara with Shippo. Inu-Yasha came through the grass and fired a wind scar at Sekushi, throwing him back through the flames.

"Damn you!" He yelled. Just as he was about to fade into death, he pounded the ground and it started to shake violently. An earthquake again. It shook so hard that even Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara, who were all in midair, had trouble staying afloat. Kirara couldn't hold her form anymore, and shrunk into the small two-tailed kitten again. Kagome snatched Shippo and Kirara into her arms and screamed as the three of them fell towards the ground.

"Got'cha!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he leapt up and caught her. Once they landed safely, he snorted, "You're so clumsy. You should've just let me handle it."

"I'm not hurt! And besides, we needed to hit him with fire, remember?"

"Yeah… yeah…"

"Besides, that's not the problem at hand right now!"

"Right, where's Miroku and Sango?" Shippo put a complete end to the arguing.

"Lemme put out the flames and we'll see." Inu-Yasha waved Tetsusaiga with so much force that the fire was instantly put out. Without notice, the sky that was clear had become dark and cloudy. It began to drizzle a little, putting out the remaining flames.

Sekushi's body lay a good 10 feet away from them, motionless and charred. Kagome turned away so she wouldn't have to look. Just as she did, there was movement beyond some of the still tall but burnt grass. Miroku stepped out, holding Sango up in his arms.

"So…" he said, weak. "Sekushi's been brought down."

"Yeah." Kagome nodded and she jogged over to the two of them. "Is Sango going to be okay?"

"She's suffered worse wounds. Let's head back to Kaede's and take care of them quickly."

Miroku continued to hold on to Sango the entire way back. The two of them and Shippo road on Kirara and Inu-Yasha carried Kagome, who was dozing off a little on his shoulder.

"It's a good thing Kaede got worried about you guys and sent us to see what was up."

"Yes. Thank you for all your hard work Shippo." Miroku smiled a little. "We couldn't have done it without you."

"That's right." Shippo grinned widely. "You all need me and you know it!"

"Pssh, just this once and you're all giddy over saving us. I didn't need you, that's for sure." Inu-Yasha said, smirking. Shippo simply ignored him and they all went back in silence.

They picked up the stuff Kagome had left in Sango's village where they'd been training and then headed straight for him. By the time they reached Kaede's hut, Kagome was fast asleep. Shippo had dozed off a few times too.

Later that night, Inu-Yasha and Kagome lay on the grass just outside of the village looking up at the stars as they often did with each other.

"I hope Sango will be okay." Kagome said softly.

"Meh, those wounds are nothing."

"That's not what I mean." She sighed. "I mean, with what happened between her and Miroku. I hope she doesn't let him get the best of her. Goodness knows that just because of one little incident he won't give up his lecherous side."

"I doubt he'll do much womanizing with her the way she is. She's got him whipped."

There was a long pause, and Kagome added quietly, "Like you're one to talk…"

"What was that?" Inu-Yasha growled a little.

"Nothing." Kagome smiled. "I'm just happy we're all okay."

"And you're not married to some creep." He said, as though finishing her sentence. Kagome laughed a little and nodded. She inched a little closer to him and rest her head on his shoulder, just beneath his chin and closed her eyes. Inu-Yasha didn't object, he just blushed a little and continued to look up at the sky.

Meanwhile, Sango lay sleeping in Kaede's hut. Miroku was by her side and the two of them we're alone.

"You know," Miroku spoke, looking at Sango's face as though she were listening. "You're just the girl I'm looking for. Even if… we don't always get along." He chuckled. "Look at how much Inu-Yasha and Kagome argue, and they're still…" his voice faded. He took his eyes off of Sango and looked at his hand. "Honestly, I want to get rid of the wind tunnel more than ever now, not just to survive, but so we can… live happily ever after."

A smile crept onto Sango's face. "Same here." She spoke. Miroku jumped a little.

"We…were you listening the whole time?" He stuttered a little. For the first time ever, Sango saw him blush a little. She sat up next to him.

"You know…" she said, "I didn't mean what I said before."  
"I know." Was all that Miroku could say.

"Miroku, I…"

"Before you apologize," He said, looking into her eyes. "I should first." Without another word, he put his hand on her cheek and leaned in closer. They both closed their eyes and kissed. The rest of the world seemed out of reach, even if it had been in their hands. Sango brought her lips off of his and the two of them hugged each other, not caring if the night would never end.

-----

And there you have it folks! My lovey-dovey conclusion to one whacked out story. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. –smile-


End file.
